In related art, a wide variety of techniques for automatically controlling various types of equipment such as, for example, cooling and heating equipment have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of determining a recommended set temperature in accordance with a difference between a total power supply amount at a power supplier and a power demand level, presenting the recommended set temperature to a user and controlling air-conditioning equipment in accordance with a response from the user.